


Miraculous - Tales of Bunnyx and Black Tiger

by rosebunnyflower00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based on Miraculous Ladybug, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, but its not the exact same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebunnyflower00/pseuds/rosebunnyflower00
Summary: Miraculous but it's taekook(i might not start writing this for a while bc i want to develop my writing skills some more before i do it)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	Miraculous - Tales of Bunnyx and Black Tiger

Taehyung and Jungkook are both in college/university. Jungkook is a freshman and Taehyung is a sophomore. They're going to be roommates and they don't know each other that well in the beginning, and aren't a couple in the beginning either. Jungkook will be a bunny themed hero and Taehyung a tiger themed hero, but they won't have the powers that those miraculous have in the original show. I'm not completely sure what their powers will be yet, and they might have ladybug and chat noir's powers, just with different animals. I'll figure it out. Master fu is still Master fu. Instead of each of them liking/loving each other's alter egos, I think I'm going to have them both like each other in both forms, though neither of them will know. The chapters will most likely go in a chronological order, and so their relationship will slowly develop. Also um they are in france but they are korean but they speak english just bear with me I like the Eiffel tower- i also have like no idea how college works, so its probably gonna sound like high school and they have school everyday. (like boarding school i guess? im not sure) taehyung will be majoring in psychology and jungkook will be majoring in math because his father wants him to. again, i dont know how this works im so sorry i tried researching but that failed. This is all an idea I had and I'm going to try to write it out. This will probably have an ending, and a reveal. 

Update: i dont have a lot of creativity hEh, so ive decided the main powers (lucky charm and cataclysm) will be basically the same, except they'll be fortune and sharp point or smth. the rest will be in the story 

coming soon~

this is kind of what the miraculous will look like

tiger: (ring)

bunny/rabbit: (bracelet) 


End file.
